082114-Ryspor-Sami
04:35 AA: Sami comes up to Ryspor's door and knocks. 04:35 GT: ~There iʃ no reʃponʃe from within the room.~ 04:36 AA: "Ryspor? You there?" 04:36 GT: ~ʃtill no anʃwer.~ 04:37 AA: Sami shrugs and decides he's not there. 04:37 AA: She begins to walk off. 04:41 GT: ~Aʃ ʃami tvrnʃ a corner, ʃhe ʃeeʃ Ryʃpor paʃʃed ovt face down in the middle of the hallway.~ 04:42 AA: "Ryspor?" 04:42 AA: Sami checks to make sure he's breathing. 04:42 GT: ~He iʃ indeed breathing normally. He appearʃ to ʃimply have fallen aʃleep.~ 04:43 AA: Sami rolls her eyes. People not taking care of themselves! He's lucky she's stronger than she looks. She tries to haul him up on her back so she can carry him to his room. 04:46 GT: ~He wakeʃ with a ʃtart, reflexively teleporting away from her and decaptchalogveing the ʃpear of Deʃtiny, before ʃlvmping to the floor, vnable to ʃvpport hiʃ weight for more than a brief few ʃecondʃ. "Wh - ʃami? What are yov..." He frownʃ. "Why can't I ʃtand?"~ 04:51 AA: "If I had to guess I would say because you've exhausted yourself." 04:51 AA: "You look like hell, Ryspor. What's going on?" 04:53 GT: ~"I've been fighting," he ʃayʃ ʃimply, attempting to vʃe hiʃ ʃpear aʃ a makeʃhift walking ʃtick. "I need aʃ mvch griʃt and boondollarʃ aʃ I can get if I'm to learn all the Fraymotifʃ AND attain Legendary armor."~ 04:55 AA: "You've been off world?" 04:55 AA: "No wonder you haven't been making the Twink Language sessions." 04:56 GT: ~"Oh no, have I miʃʃed thoʃe? I knew there waʃ ʃomething I waʃ forgetting." He ʃighʃ, giving vp the ʃtrvggle to ʃtand. "I'm terribly ʃorry. Iʃ there any way I can make it vp to yov?"~ 04:57 AA: "It's fine. Me and Meouet are doing Flashcards together. We only have to memorize the letters, instead of the languages, so it's easier than I expected." 05:00 GT: ~"That'ʃ good. I'm glad I haven't forced the two of yov to abandon yovr ʃtvdieʃ entirely." A thovght occvrʃ to him. "I wonder if..." He flvtter hiʃ wingʃ, and manageʃ to hover drvnkenly a few incheʃ off the grovnd, grinning with weary trivmph.~ 05:02 AA: "Wonder if what?" 05:03 GT: ~"I waʃ teʃting to ʃee if my powerʃ of flight were worn ovt aʃ well or not. It wovld appear I'm in..." He winceʃ, and dipʃ a bit. "...lvck."~ 05:03 AA: "You shouldn't be flying. You should be sleeping." 05:05 GT: ~"Well, I can't very well ʃleep if I'm not on my reʃpite platform, can I?"~ 05:44 AA: "That's where I was carrying you just now." 05:44 AA: "Before you teleported away." 05:45 GT: ~"Ah." He lookʃ ʃlightly embarraʃʃed. "Apologieʃ. Reflexeʃ acting vp, I ʃvppoʃe."~ 05:45 AA: "Well now that you're up you can walk. So git." 05:45 AA: She shoos him toward his bedroom. 05:45 AA: Clucking like a mother hen. 05:46 GT: ~He hobbleʃ towardʃ hiʃ room, chvckling. "Aʃ yov wiʃh, dear lvʃvʃ."~ 05:48 AA: "Do you need any help going on these trips to the other worlds? If you're working yourself this ragged it sounds like you need some help." 05:49 GT: ~He ʃhakeʃ hiʃ head, gaze hardening ʃlightly. "I have to do thiʃ alone. I can't fail Libby again."~ 05:51 AA: Sami sighs. "If you say so. But don't push yourself so hard you make yourself sick. I'm sure Libby wouldn't be happy if you died trying to please her." 05:52 GT: ~"I rather think the point of being immortal iʃ that it'ʃ very hard to kill me," he ʃayʃ, grinning ʃlightly and ʃlvmping againʃt the door, fvmbling for the handle. It openʃ, and he fallʃ inwardʃ, yelping ʃlightly.~ 05:52 AA: "And get some sleep. You're going to fuck everything up if you're exhausted when you try to do it." 05:53 AA: "...it's conditional immortality, Ryspor. A fact I know all too well." 05:55 GT: ~"I'll be - oof - fine," he ʃayʃ, groaning aʃ he ʃlowly riʃeʃ. "Meovet'ʃ concocting ʃome ʃort of elixir that ʃhovld nvmb the pain of mvʃcle ʃtrain a tad."~ 05:59 AA: "...that's just going to make you stop noticing the pain! It's not going to make your reaction speeds faster or make you less clumsy." 06:01 GT: ~"Then what, pray tell, do yov ʃvggeʃt?" he ʃnapʃ. "I cannot afford to fail a ʃecond time. I mvʃt keep going elʃe I rvn ovt of time once more."~ 06:02 AA: "You've got five years. Take time to sleep. At least six hours a night." 06:06 GT: ~"I..." He ʃighʃ, defeated. "All right. I'll try."~ 06:10 AA: "All right then. I'm going to go back to my studies. You get some sleep. Libby will still be here when you wake up." 06:12 GT: ~He nodʃ, exhavʃtion overtaking him once more. "Thank yov for yovr concern, ʃami. I will try to make it to Twink leʃʃonʃ next week."~ 06:13 AA: "Don't push yourself on that front. Meouet and I can take care of it ourselves if you've got other stuff going on. Just don't injure yourself." 06:14 GT: ~"...Natvrally, yeʃ. Goodnight." He cloʃeʃ the door. A few ʃecondʃ later, a lovd 'whvmf' can be heard from inʃide, likely Ryʃpor collapʃing onto hiʃ bed.~